That was before him
by KrisSk8Gurl
Summary: Who is him?Do you really want to know?Why do i think you care?Caution:Kinda weird and unexpected


**My name is Sam. I am almost seventeen. I live in Boston. I have black hair. I have blue eyes. I wear a lot of black. My parents are both dead. My twin sister is a strait A student. I am not. When I stayed at the Tipton for a week I met Cody Martin. The sweetest boy ever. Well before I came along anyway. See I was the bad daughter. I already have five tattoos. One on my butt. Three on my back and one on my thigh. I have my left ear pierced four times. My right six times. My eyebrow was pierced. So was my navel and tongue. This is after Him.**

_My name is Sam. I am almost thirteen. My parents are split. I live in Boston. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I wear a lot of earthy colours. My best friend is also my twin sister. She and I have straight A's. I have never been to San Francisco or a baseball game._

**That was before Him.**

_My name is Sam. I am thirteen in three days. My parents are divorced. I live in Boston. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I wear a lot of blue. My twin sister's name is Elissabeth.I have never been on a plane and I have never gotten into serious trouble. I have kissed someone before but just as a dare._** That was before Him.**

_I have no tattoos and only my ears pierced. I have never done drugs or had sex. I like listening to Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. I get B+'s or A's. I am very girly and hate being called blonde._** That was before Him.**

My mum got a job offer yesterday .I am going to live at a hotel in two weeks. My room is pink and blue.** We are now nearing Him.**

_I am now on my way to the hotel. I'm listening to X-Tina on my mp3 player I got for my birthday. My hair is in pigtails._** The moment is arriving. Soon you will know who He is.**

_I walk into the hotel. Almost instantly I am knocked over by a blonde boy that looked almost 14.He gets up and I see His green blue eyes._** This is Him.**

**Everything was fine before Him. My parents were still alive. I was naive. I got good grades. He was a bad influence. And yet I love Him. Amazingly I am not talking about Zachary Martin. I'm talking about Cody. Yeah I love him. Although I shouldn't. You see when he turned fourteen he became different. Worse than his brother. A whole lot worse. He got me pregnant on my sixteenth birthday. Then ran when he found out. I hate to admit it but I still love him.**

I sigh. I just finished my journal entry. Suddenly Zack snatched it off me.

"Hey Cody! Read this." He shouted.

"What is it?" Cody Martin asked from inside the pool.

"My history paper." Zack lied. Cody took it and started to read it while I tried to get free of Max's grip on my mouth. Cody's jaw dropped. Then Max let go. I grabbed my mouth and rubbed it. I realized Cody had read it and turned around and sprinted down 25 flights of stairs into the lobby. I spotted Maddie.

"Whatever you do don't let Cody know I'm here. Please." I asked cutely. I even added the puppy dog look.

"Alright." She gave in.

"Thank you." I said as I hid behind her counter.

My name is Samantha Lewis. I am currently 13 years old. Two months ago the Martin twins and Josh Rydinger, their old friend, turned is, no was, sweet. Until two months ago. Then he became dangerous. Not to be messed with. Scary. But I still loved him Ha. I'm thirteen. What do I know about love? All I know is that I cant talk when I'm around him. I don't eat as much anymore. I have become an insomniac. And from Maddie and loads of movies I have decided I am in love. With a dangerous criminal. Yes criminal. He has started stealing aswell. I even saw him take drugs. It scares me.

But then again. Ive started cutting. And drinking. So I guess we're even. How? Simple.

He's never murdered anyone. I killed my little sister Rosabelle. With scissors. I plunged them into her heart. That was when I was seven. But it still counts.

**Almost 4 years after I wrote all of this I was walking down the street with my newly walking had come back and helped take care of her.Just like he predicted the day he tried to cheat in the science fair,he was bailing Zack out of Jail.**

**Like I said I was walking with Kelly and Max and Zacks son Jackson when a car that was being chased by the police came barreling down the road.A bullet from the police hit on of the tires are sent the car careening towards us.**

**My name is Kelly Martin.I am 14.My parents were Cody and Sam Martin.I was there when the car hit Mum .She died on impact.But all three of us kids were saved by her shielding us My dad Cody committed suicide an hour later.Unfortunatly my friend Gabby found the gun and thought dad was pretending.She shot herself in the head.I am the only remaining out of nine.Gabby's parents were trapped in a fire.Jackson hung himself yesterday.Zack was stabbed and Max died of pneumonia.Im telling this to you because this is my letter.In four minutes I will drink enough cyanide to overkill me.Just in case.Yes this is a suicide letter.**

**I don't want to die…**

**But I have to…**

**Or he'll kill me…**

**The guy who hit mum…**

**The guy who trapped Gabby's parents in a fiery cage…**

**The guy who stabbed Zack…**

**The guy who trapped Max in a butchers freezer…**

**the guy who killed my parents…**

**the one who blackmailed Maddie into killing herself…**

**My dad didn't kill himself…**

**Gabby didn't kill herself either…**

**Nor Jackson…**

**He did…**

**He is…**

**He is..**

…

…

**He is Estaban…………………………………………………………………………………**

**He will never find me…**

**I have already started to kill myself…**

**Goodbye suckers…**


End file.
